


Chapstick

by biscuityskies



Series: A Study of C [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: If you’re confused by the jokes I apologise, Jilix are adorable thanks bye, M/M, References to chemistry, So basically, This is my first time writing Jilix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: The whole evening, while Jisung and Felix are studying, Jisung is hoping for a kiss and Felix is hinting at it, too.





	Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao yeah I was in chemistry class when I wrote this what of it 
> 
> Also yeah,, I found some kisses prompts online so now I have 26 left to use uwu
> 
> Hopefully there aren’t any major mistakes, thanks to spacenicoo for looking it over for me 💙💙
> 
> Enjoy some Jilix!!

“You use chapstick?”

 

Felix looked up from his phone at Jisung. “Uh, yeah?” he replied, cocking his head to the side. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Oh, nothing,” Jisung replied, waving his hand nonchalantly. “It’s fine.”

 

“No, no, now I’m curious.” Felix sat up, tugging the pillow that was behind him into his lap.

 

Jisung carded a hand through his hair. “No, it’s just, I mean—“

 

Felix cocked an eyebrow. “Come on, Sungie, spit it out.”

 

“Your lips look really nice.”

 

Felix blinked a couple of times, his brow furrowing as a small smile made its way across his features. “My what?”

 

Jisung flushed a bright red and reached over to his backpack, tugging out his notebook. “Come on, asshat, we have chemistry homework to do.”

 

“I feel like the chemistry in the room is more than just the homework,” Felix muttered, more than loud enough for Jisung to hear.

 

The tips of Jisung’s ears turned an even darker shade of red as he viciously clicked the lead out from his pencil. “It was a no-homo convo, Felix. Shut up.”

 

Felix rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Yeah, tell me to shut up again once you look at question one part three.”

 

Jisung scoffed. “I’m sure I can do that one on my own. Look, I’m doing really well, I’ve already got the first two problems d—“ he came to a halt, his pencil hovering over the paper. “What. The ever loving fuck. Is that.”

 

“Mmhm. Question one part three. Still want me to shut up?”

 

Jisung blinked at the carbon chain. “Is it cyclical? I’m so confused.”

 

“I’d tell you, but you wanted me to shut up.”

 

“Shut up about shutting up and help me, Felix,” Jisung snipped at his friend, moving over on the couch to be closer to where he was sitting.

 

Felix chuckled. “Yeah, it’s cyclical. The—“

 

“Okay, but like, why? A triangle is not a circle. I rest my case.”

 

“Let me talk, Jisung!” Felix grabbed Jisung’s face, pushing on his cheeks and making his lips stick out as they were squished together.

 

Jisung jutted his bottom lip out further in a pout. “I just want the answer, Lixie!”

 

Jisung could hear Felix’s breath hitch in the back of his throat, and he watched the other boy’s warm brown eyes flick back and forth between staring at his lips and meeting his eyes.

 

“Fe?” Jisung whispered, breaking the silence.

 

The effect was instantaneous. Felix sat back and pulled his hands away as though they had been burned, his gaze darting around to anywhere but Jisung. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “Yeah, it’s cyclical, because these carbons are connected together. The geometrical shape doesn’t matter with what we’re learning right now, only that they’re bonded to each other.”

 

Jisung felt his ears grow warm again. “Oh. Gotcha.”

 

There was a long pause, the only sounds being the noise of Felix picking at the outer seam of his jeans and Jisung repeatedly tapping his pencil on his finger.

 

Felix was seriously beautiful. A fine specimen, truly. Was now the time to be thinking about such things? No, probably not. Did Jisung mind? A little bit, it was distracting from his school work. But, those lips looked so plump and pillowy and pouty and perfect for kissing and—

 

Is it gay to want to kiss your best friend? It seems a little gay to want to—

 

“Oh, uh, here,” Felix said suddenly, startling Jisung out of his reverie as he fished around in his backpack. He tossed a small tube over to Jisung, who squeaked and flinched away as it hit him in the shoulder.

 

Felix rolled his eyes. “It’s the chapstick I use.”

 

“O-oh?”

 

“Yeah, your lips are chapped. You should use it.”

 

“Oh. Uh, o-okay.” Jisung gently tugged the cap off of the tube before staring at it.

 

_Indirect_ _kiss_. _Indirect_ _kiss_. _Indirect_ _kiss_.

 

He shook his head and applied it, already feeling the cooling, soothing effect tingling on his lips.

 

“I wouldn’t kiss lips that are that chapped.”

 

Jisung’s heart stopped. “You what?” he choked.

 

“Nothing, Jisung. Look at problem one, part four. Which carbons are bonded together?”

 

Jisung blinked a couple of times as he tried to pull himself together, fumbling over his thoughts. “These ones are a double bond, meaning they’re alkenes, right?”

 

Felix nodded, and silence fell over the two of them again.

 

That was when Jisung had to go and open his big mouth. “Hey, maybe we should pull a carbon and be bonded to each other.”

 

Felix’s attention snapped up to where Jisung was sitting. “What?”

 

“But, like, no homo... bromo,” Jisung said quickly, pointing at the bromine atom at the end of the carbon chain. “Get it? Because when you have a bromine you use the name bromo...?”

 

“Yes, Jisung,” Felix said, clearly exasperated, “I get it.” He gave a little laugh and scratched another answer down on his paper.

 

Jisung heaved a sigh and turned back to his answer sheet until Felix’s phone buzzed some minutes later.

 

“Ugh, my brother’s here to pick me up. I was hoping we could go over the literature and the math stuff, too, but apparently he got off work early.”

 

“Would you be able to spend the night? My parents aren’t gonna be here, so they won’t care, and it’s a short walk to school.”

 

“That’s true,” Felix said slowly, nodding. “Let me plead my case real quick.” He rapidly typed out a message on his phone, bouncing his foot in anticipation of a response.

 

Jisung really needed to look somewhere other than Felix’s lips. If his friend looked over at him right now, he would probably look like a lunatic, unable to tear his eyes away from Felix’s smooth lips.

 

“Dammit, that’s what I thought. Well, we can always video chat later tonight, yeah?”

 

“That’s true,” Jisung managed, finally bringing his gaze up to Felix’s eyes. “Ugh. I guess you should go then.”

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Felix sat back against the arm of the couch and looked at Jisung with a smile for a couple of seconds.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh, nothing. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Felix shoved his papers into his backpack and flung it over his shoulder, headed for the door, Jisung following.

 

“So, video chat later tonight. Text me when you get home, then. I’ve got the whole house to myself so don’t worry about worrying about making too much noise.”

 

“Got it, okay.” Felix stepped onto the front stoop, stopping to turn and look at Jisung. Felix held up a hand for a high five, which the taller boy willingly gave, and then linked their fingers together.

 

Jisung could feel his ears grow warm again. _Kiss_ _me_. _Kiss_ _me_. _Kiss_ _me_.

 

“Okay. I should go, see ya.”

 

“Yeah,” Jisung breathed in reply.

 

They stood there for another couple of seconds before Felix finally turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Jisung behind him.

 

He was so sure Felix was going to kiss him, it had seemed so obvious. And yet, apparently Jisung had to make the first move.

 

Now or never, Jisung thought, praying to anyone listening that he and Felix were on the same page. “Hold on!”

 

Felix turned, tossing his backpack into the back seat of his brother’s car. “Yeah?”

 

Jisung ran toward him, not caring that the pavement was cold under his bare feet, or the wind biting into his skin, or the rock that he just stepped on. (Okay, maybe the last one a little bit.) He winced as he stumbled over to Felix, who caught him sturdily, which only served to make Jisung fall even more for the other boy.

 

“You almost left without your chapstick,” Jisung murmured.

 

“Oh?”

 

Jisung slipped the small tube into Felix’s hoodie pocket, tugging on the drawstrings of the hoodie to tug him closer. “I think your lips are getting chapped.”

 

“Are they?”

 

“You just gotta trust me on this one,” Jisung whispered, now so close that his lips were ghosting over Felix’s.

 

In the end, it was Felix who ended up kissing Jisung. He surged forward and caught Jisung’s lips with his own, who pressed forward while holding the taller boy’s head in place by a firm grip on the back of his neck, fingers threading into the hairs there.

 

When they finally parted Jisung was nearly gasping for air. “So we are on the same page,” he panted.

 

“Guess so.”

 

“I suppose I need to borrow your chapstick more often.”

 

Felix grinned, giving him another peck on the side of his mouth. “Guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I’m posting this because I had an existential crisis which devolved into a hot mess and need something I enjoy rn lmao 
> 
> Anygay  
> You can find me and come scream with me about my newfound love of Jilix on twitter, tumblr, or curiouscat @biscuityskies uwu 
> 
> (Also if you liked it, leave a kudos or a comment or a kudos AND a comment!! ALSO also if you comment, I’m gonna respond, just a heads up! If you want to come and chat just in the comments section that’s chill too. I lowkey just want to talk to someone rn lol)


End file.
